


Traci Series #3 A New Angle

by BettyHT



Series: Traci [3]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: A cattle drive, a worried father-in-law, a romance for Hoss, and Will and Laura come back in a mess.





	Traci Series #3 A New Angle

A New Angle

Chapter 1

"Why can't I go with you on the cattle drive? I grew up on a ranch and I've been riding and shooting as long as you have!"

"Traci, you are not going with me. There is no way to set up a camp to accommodate a female, and I'm not sure I would like having my wife being watched over by a bunch of men who won't see a woman for six weeks!"

"I was held captive by the Apache. You and I were bushwhacked and lived in the wilderness for over a week with nothing other than the clothes we were wearing. How can being on a cattle drive be anything at all as bad as that?"

Sitting on the porch as nightfall approached, Ben, Hoss, and Joe were reluctant to go back in the house. Adam and Traci had been arguing about the trail drive for quite a while and it had become louder and louder. They could hear every word now, and it didn't seem there was any way for this to turn out well. Several times Ben had thought he could go in and try to mediate the dispute, but then another round would start and he would decide it was best to stay out of their argument. Hoss had gone to the kitchen door and gotten coffee and cookies for them to snack on while they waited for the fireworks to subside. Hoss wished he could have gotten the checkerboard but wasn't going anywhere near Adam when he was this upset.

"We've been married less than a month. I promised to love, honor, and protect you. How can I do that and boss a cattle drive at the same time?"

"Yes, we've been married less than a month, and yesterday, I had to endure a party to celebrate our marriage with all of your old girlfriends making some rather pointed remarks about whether I was up to the challenge or not. Well, you riding off and leaving me for six weeks isn't a very good way to show them that you made the right choice!"

Suddenly there were comments they couldn't hear well enough to understand as Adam first and then Traci were speaking much more softly and less often. Then there was silence. After a few minutes, Ben got up, tapped out the ashes from his pipe, and began to walk to the front door.

"Pa, you sure ya wanna go in there?"

"Oh, Hoss, it's all over now. One way or the other, it's settled."

Hoss and Joe looked at each other wondering how he could possibly know that as he had been hearing the same things they had before the silence.

"Boys, when you're married, and I'm hoping that is sooner rather than later, you will know that an argument is over when there is silence. I'm sure by now they're upstairs in the bedroom. Bed is where I think I'm heading as well. Goodnight."

Picking up the tray with the empty plate and cups, Hoss headed to the kitchen still thinking about what his father had said. Joe followed him in and then the two of them went from the kitchen to the great room finding it empty. Hoss walked over to bolt the front door.

"Hey, Hoss, how do you suppose he knew they would be upstairs in their bedroom? We never heard them say anything about going to bed."

"Well, Pa's been married three times. Musta been how they was talking or something and he figured it out."

Once they reached the top of the stairs, the sounds they heard let them know exactly what Adam and Traci were doing. No matter what Adam did, that bed of his squeaked and those rhythmic squeaks they were hearing now could only mean one thing.

"Well, Hoss, they ain't fighting any more."

"Wrestling though." Hoss laughed and went into his bedroom as Joe continued down the hallway to his. The next morning as Ben walked down the hall, he smiled as he heard the same squeaking. Adam had always been an early riser. About fifteen minutes later, Adam and Traci joined him at the breakfast table. They could hear noise upstairs and knew that Hoss and Joe were getting up as well but all three had finished breakfast by the time the other two came plodding down the stairs. Adam was getting his old rifle from the gun cabinet. After taking a box of cartridges, he relocked the cabinet. Hoss knew that Adam would take his Henry rifle along so he wondered at the extra weapon.

"Expecting trouble, older brother?"

"No, just being prepared." Then he picked up two saddlebags and headed outside with Traci who was wearing a riding skirt.

"Hey, Pa, do you know what's up?" Hoss was very curious. Joe would have been too except he was still half asleep.

"Adam and Traci made a deal. She's going on the drive. She will be the cook's assistant and not complain. She will wear a pistol at all times and dress in riding skirts and not pants. And I'm sure there are a few other fine points your brother has made her swear to that they did not share with me."

"Well, I'll be. That little gal won an argument with older brother. Never thought I would see the day."

Chuckling, Joe had to make a comment. "Maybe the deal has some fringe benefits for our brother. Don't think he would want to do without now that he's married."

"Joseph, you should be careful to be respectful in your comments when they concern Traci. I don't think your brother will appreciate such comments especially because there might be some crude comments he will have to deal with on the drive. You know the men may not appreciate having his wife along."

"Ya, Joe, we're gonna have to be there to support Adam if any of the men complain. You know some of them think a woman is bad luck on a cattle drive."

"Yeah, well they better not say anything against Traci where I can hear em."

Ben and Hoss had to smile. Joe had become very protective of his new sister-in-law. Hoss reminded Ben to take the letter into town that he had written to Jillian, and to drop off instructions with the International House restaurant and the mercantile. Hoss had made arrangements for some small gifts to be delivered in his absence, and for a few lunches to be provided as well. He very much liked Jillian and didn't want her thinking he didn't care when he was gone for a month and a half.

The drive was taking so long because this was the biggest drive they had ever attempted and ironically might be the last one they would do. If the spur line was finished by spring, they would only have to bring the cattle to the railroad and ship them out anywhere in the country. However they had far too many cattle on the range and knew winter losses would be excessive unless they culled the herd to a manageable size.

In the stable, Adam was trying to review the important issues involved in this cattle drive. Traci was not being cooperative.

"I like you in chaps. Kinda draws the eye right there." And she touched him so he couldn't possibly mistake the point she was trying to make.

"Now we talked about this. On the drive, you can't act this way. Any teasing comments or behavior or anything like you just did are going to cause problems. We have to act like family but we have to be reserved in our behavior. If you could treat me more like a brother than a husband, it would help."

"But we're not on the drive yet."

By the look on Adam's face, Traci knew she had to stop. He had been gracious enough to let her win the argument at least partially. She would be on the drive at least and not sitting at home missing him. She told him she would behave and he leaned over and kissed her.

"We might find a little time to misbehave, but let's make sure it's the right time?" As Adam grinned at her, she grinned back. What could go wrong when a man like her husband was in charge. She was looking forward to her first cattle drive.

Chapter 2

That day, the cattle were moved off the Ponderosa as fences were removed and then replaced. They made good time with the herd for the first day and everyone was in a good mood by the time they could settle in camp and have dinner. Traci had found that being cook's assistant was much harder than she expected not knowing that she was being tested. Cookie gave her as much work as he could to see if she would quit. If she was a quitter, he needed to know right away so he could get someone to help him before they were too far on the trail to hire someone. It was hard enough on those mountain trails to get meals prepared, and move the chuck-wagon three times per day. They were the last ones working in the evening and the first to work in the morning every day although of course men took turns watching over the herd at night.

Behind the wagon and away from the men, Adam threw down his saddle and bedroll and grabbed another bedroll from the wagon for Traci. He was going to watch over her at night, and if he wasn't there, one of his brothers would. He thought Cookie would be able to keep her safe during the day. Traci walked behind the wagon after finishing dishwashing and then packing everything away that would not be needed for breakfast. She dropped down next to Adam exhausted and a little grumpy. Adam pulled her into an embrace and she expected to be kissed but instead he started massaging her back.

"Hmmm, that's nice."

Then he did kiss her before telling her to lie down. She smiled hoping that there would be more and again there was but not what she expected. Adam began massaging her calves and then her thighs.

"Oww, that hurts a little."

"You're using muscles you probably haven't used a lot like this. This will help."

"How about you? Is there something I could massage on you to make you feel better?"

"No!" then he whispered "Traci I warned you about this. There is no privacy here."

On the other side of the wagon, Joe and Hoss snickered at the 'No' that Adam had almost yelped for they could guess exactly what had happened. The whispers afterwards confirmed the intimacy. After a short time, all four were sleeping though because it had been a very long day. At about three in the morning, Hoss waked Adam for they were going to ride herd for the last shift. Hoss had to smile as Adam slid away from Traci who had been sleeping nestled against his chest. As he stood he settled her back into the blankets the two of them had used. She started to wake and he told her to go back to sleep for she had another hour of rest before Cookie would wake her. She just groaned at that and snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets as Hoss and Adam walked to the remuda to get their mounts for the day.

"That looks like a real nice way to wake up in the morning."

Hoss was grinning at Adam who smiled a little sheepishly before retorting.

"Thinking about doing something about that for yourself?"

Then it was Hoss' turn to look a little sheepish. He hadn't asked her yet because being with Jillian made him too nervous to ask. He admired her so much and it hurt his self-confidence a bit as he wondered if she would say yes if he asked. So by his reasoning, if he didn't ask, she couldn't say no.

"She's going to say yes, you know."

"And how would you know that? You know a lot but I didn't think you could read minds."

"With the way she looks at you gave me the first clues. The other one came from a little bird."

"Traci? She done told Traci she would say yes?"

"Hoss, you know I can't break a confidence with my wife and tell you something like that." Grinning as his back was to Hoss, Adam finished saddling his mount. As he turned back to look at Hoss, he saw his brother frowning in consternation, and he wondered what else could be wrong.

"Do ya think Pa would mind another woman in the house?"

"Pa would be overjoyed, and as soon as spring rolls around, I'm going to start building a house for Traci and me so it won't be two women in the house for long."

"You're the oldest. Shouldn't I be the one to move out?"

"Traci and I would like a little privacy. A new house it is."

Then Hoss knew exactly what he meant.

"Maybe I'd like a new house too."

Adam grinned at Hoss' smile. They always did understand each other so well.

On the hill overlooking the camp, four men watched as Adam and Hoss rode out. They had planned on rustling some of this huge herd, but now had a different idea.

"If we take some of them cattle, we got to herd them somewhere, change the brands, and then get them to a buyer who doesn't look too close to see what he's buying. If we take her and get the cash box, we can be away from here so fast, they'll never catch us. Then when we get far enough away, we let her go so even if they follow us, they'll have to take care of her."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would they need to take care of her?"

"Well, we might have a little fun before we let her go."

The three older men laughed and young Jake was embarrassed. He so wanted these men to respect him as a man, but he had never even thought about doing something with her so he knew they were laughing at him again. The four men trailed the chuck wagon as the camp broke up later. The more that Jake watched Traci, the more he fantasized about what he would do so he could impress these three hard men. By midmorning, the wagon was well away from the herd and the four rode down to intercept it.

The outlaws broke from the brush along the trail and surprised Cookie and Traci who had been talking and not expecting any kind of trouble. Cookie and Traci were ordered to drop their weapons and Traci was ordered from the seat to go in the back and get the cash box. Once she did that, Jake jumped off his horse to get the cash box and hand it to one of the other men. Then he grabbed Traci forcing her up against the wagon and trying to kiss her. Traci fought back but Jake was much taller, stronger, and almost in a frenzy with her resistance.

Earlier Adam had sent Joe to ride to the chuck-wagon to tell them of a slight change in plans and that they would need to set up camp later and further along the trail so that they could take advantage of water holes. Joe saw the wagon just about the time that Jake tore open Traci's dress and attempted to fondle her. Joe pulled his pistol and yelled for him to stop. Jake made the last mistake of his life then as he drew down on Joe. Cookie used the distraction to pull up the rifle Adam had stowed by the seat of the wagon and had the other three men covered before they could draw. Faced with two guns already pointed in their direction, the three men raised their hands. Joe wondered if the shots would bring help or if it would stampede the herd. Unfortunately, it was the stampede as the men riding herd had no warning that anything might spook the cattle. Joe heard the thunder of hooves as nearly six hundred cattle started to run. He ordered the outlaws off their horses and told them to lie on the ground. He stripped off his jacket then and wrapped it around Traci's shoulders before searching in the wagon for rope that he used to bind the men's hands and arms. They would all wait here to see what the results of the stampede would be.

Chapter 3

After almost four hours, the first riders from the herd reached the wagon. Hoss had sent them back because they had expected the wagon at the lunch stop and it wasn't there, and Joe had not returned either. Hoss had his hands full as temporary trail boss, and he expected there was a good chance he would have to boss the rest of the drive. Adam and Hoss had been near the front of the herd when the cattle broke into a run. Along with two other men, they rode to turn the herd and had done so but Adam had gotten into the thick of the herd and his left leg had been gored. The wound itself wasn't too serious by trail drive standards, but just a few weeks earlier, he had been shot in the right calf so riding a horse was difficult if not impossible for him at the moment. He had told their father that the healing wound on his right leg wouldn't interfere with his ability to do the job, but now both legs were injured.

When a rider returned to explain what had happened at the chuck-wagon though nothing could stop Adam from climbing up on a horse and riding back. Hoss could see the blood soaking the bandage again before they had ridden more than a mile and urged him to stop, but he wouldn't even listen as he pushed his mount to go faster. When they got to the chuck-wagon, Adam dismounted and promptly fell. Hoss rushed to his side to help him.

"Ya durn fool, ya ain't gonna help Traci ifn you hurt yourself any worse. Now let me help you to the wagon."

As they neared the wagon, Joe stood. Hoss could see someone wearing Joe's green jacket leaning against the wagon wheel and knew it had to be Traci. So did Adam, who tried to walk faster to get to her. Once at her side, Adam dropped to his knees next to her. Traci didn't look at him. She didn't even move. Adam reached out to touch her, and she cringed.

"She's been like that ever since it happened. She won't say a word. Cookie and I tried to get her to drink something but she won't let us near her."

The pain in Adam's leg and the blood loss and shock were making it difficult for him to think. He started feeling woozy as well and turned and almost collapsed up against the other side of the wheel where Traci was sitting. He stretched out his leg, and Joe asked what happened.

"Durn fool thinks he can turn a herd all by himself and got gored, and then he rides back here before we could properly take care of that leg."

"I didn't try to turn the herd by myself. I just made a slight miscalculation and ended up inside the herd instead of outside." Hoss had pulled bandages and other medical supplies from the wagon and knelt down by Adam's leg.

"You're hurt!" They were the first words that Traci had spoken since the attack on her. She moved then to look at his wound, and reached for the bandages to unwrap the soggy mess.

"Now, Traci, darlin, you don't have to do that."

"Let me take care of him!" Traci almost yelled the words. Adam nodded to Hoss to let her care for the wound. After she removed the bandage, she reached for the wet soapy cloth that Hoss had prepared and carefully cleaned the area around the wound glancing up at Adam to make sure she wasn't hurting him. He kept a neutral face to reassure her. When she poured some alcohol into the wound though, he couldn't help it and cried out. Traci immediately moved to his and held him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Sweetheart, it's all right. It feels better already."

Reassuring Traci again that he was doing better, Adam continued to watch Traci trying to determine how he should act and what he should say. She went back to care for his leg powdering it and holding a thick wad of bandage to the wound. After about fifteen minutes while everyone remained silent, she lifted the wad, nodded, and took more bandage to wind around his leg. Then she sat back on her heels and looked at Adam.

"Come here."

Those two words started a torrent of tears. Traci lost all control and dropped into Adam's embrace. He held her as she sobbed into his chest until she had no more tears to shed and had only shuddering gasps left instead of sobs. He had never expected this and wasn't sure what to say next. He had been doing all right so far, so he went with his next thought.

"I love you. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

That statement made Traci start crying again. Adam looked up at Hoss wondering what he should be doing.

"You're doing just fine, older brother. You take good care of her now, and we'll take care of everything else."

With Hoss' care of wounded animals, he knew that sometimes what was needed most was close contact and reassurance. Adam was doing all that he could for now. Traci had to cry the demons out. He suspected it was the cumulative effect of all these things that had happened in the last month. What he didn't know was that there was another reason for her emotional collapse.

"I'm so sorry, Adam. I don't know why I can't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're so damn close to perfect I have to pinch myself every morning to be sure I'm not dreaming that I'm married to you. You have every right to cry. What happened to you should never have happened, and I am so sorry it did. With this big herd, they would have known we were carrying an unusually large amount of cash. I should have had someone riding shotgun on the wagon."

"This isn't your fault. It's the fault of those four rotten men."

"Exactly! Now, will you tell yourself that? It's true for you too."

There would be more episodes of tears over the next weeks as the drive continued. Adam was with Traci all the time though so she had a shoulder to cry on whenever she needed it. What she wanted most though they couldn't do as there was no privacy for the two of them especially with Adam injured and unable to walk very far. Every day Adam rode in the wagon with Cookie, and Traci rode beside the wagon. Adam carried his rifle at the ready and Traci did the same. They would not be surprised again. In the evenings, Hoss and Adam would confer about how the day had gone. Hoss handled everything he could, but made plans with Adam and Joe in the evenings. Joe continued as ramrod and his experience in that job helped things run smoothly.

Except for a few cattle lost in the stampede and which provided beef for meals, the herd arrived safely at the stockyards and there was a large money draft to be deposited after the men were paid. Those along just for the drive were paid off. Those from the Ponderosa were paid and given a bonus before being sent back to the ranch. A couple of the temporary hands who had done well were told that if they arrived on the Ponderosa in spring, there would be a job for them and that they could collect a small signing bonus then.

Because of some lingering tenderness in Adam's leg, he went to see a doctor at Traci's insistence. There was a small abscess that had to be lanced. The doctor assured him that otherwise, the wound was healing well and he had nothing to worry about. Cleaned up and bandaged again, the leg didn't give him any more trouble. While they were at the doctor's office, Adam mentioned that Traci had been attacked and that after five weeks was still very emotional and sometimes cried to the point of retching. The doctor asked to examine her and then came out to call Adam in to the room before giving his diagnosis. Contrary to what her first husband had always claimed, she could in fact get pregnant and was. Adam stood in shock and Traci was worried he was unhappy. After all, he had accepted her assertion that she couldn't get pregnant and now two and a half months after their wedding, she was pregnant. Then he looked at her and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I've won the biggest jackpot there ever was."

Traci rushed into his arms as the doctor stood smiling before retreating to give them some privacy. It wasn't that often he got to give all good news to a couple.

Chapter 4

The four Cartwrights rode back to the Ponderosa with the chuck-wagon and Cookie. Cookie wasn't much for ranch work but they would keep him on for the times they needed a cook out on the range or on a drive if they did another one. Traci tired quickly, and Adam's leg was still healing from the procedure the doctor had done, so they made slower progress than they would have otherwise. After Adam told Joe and Hoss the news though they were more than happy to cater to their sister-in-law who was carrying the first of the next generation. Hoss liked riding with Cookie because they had wonderful meals for the entire trip.

As they neared the Ponderosa though, all of them were anxious to be home where they could get a bath, clean clothing, and a nice soft bed. Traci was especially interested in the bed. Now Adam understood why she had been both so amorous and so frustrated on the drive as the doctor had told Traci that could be a side effect of pregnancy and not to worry about it, so she told Adam as soon as she could. They had one night in a hotel before they had headed for home. Adam benefited from all the times Traci had wanted to make love with him and couldn't. Hoss had joshed him about the big smile he was wearing that next morning and when Traci came in the restaurant with a nearly identical smile, Joe spit his coffee out he laughed so hard and so suddenly. On the trail, they teased Adam and Traci quite a bit, but were always gracious in allowing them privacy without making them ask.

As soon as Joe saw the buildings of home appear in the distance, he took off at a gallop and Hoss was right behind him. Traci would have liked to do the same but knew Adam wouldn't want to yet. She rode with him but they did pick up the pace. When they entered the yard, they saw unfamiliar carriages. Joe came out to tell them they had guests, a lot of guests. Pa had been surprised but had managed to find room for all of them. Will and Laura with Peggy were there from San Francisco where Will had established an import/export business after selling the ranch. And Max and Naomi were there to see their daughter. Adam had sent them a letter explaining what had happened on the drive and they wanted to be there to be sure their daughter was all right. Max was not happy.

"You dragged my daughter on a cattle drive! I can't believe you had so little consideration for her that you would do that." were the first words Adam got from Max after saying hello. Naomi gave him a sympathetic look for she knew how protective Max was of his daughter.

"Papa, I argued for hours with Adam to get him to take me along. It was my idea."

"Well he should have known better."

"He did, but Papa, you know how I can be."

Indeed Max did know how Traci could be and how formidable she could be in an argument. However he wasn't quite ready to forgive yet. Then Laura had to interject her thoughts just as Max was thinking it through and calming down.

"My husband would never let me ride in skirts like that with a bunch of men who have no wives. The way that they would look at a woman is just not something a respectable woman would want."

"Laura, you're not helping." Adam was rather pointed in his remark as he looked with irritation at Laura. Again, he was thinking that Will had done him a favor by his underhanded courtship of his fiancée. It had been a betrayal that saved him from a much worse fate. He wrapped his arm around Traci's waist as he stood waiting for Max's next salvo for he knew there would be one after Laura's comment except Laura wasn't done yet.

"Well, aren't you at all interested in why Will and I came to visit. We wanted you to be among the first to know. We're going to have a baby."

Standing quietly, Adam waited for Max to have more to say and he did complaining about how Will treated his wife as a woman and Adam treated Traci like a cowhand using the pregnancy as the proof of the contrast between the two. When Adam and Traci said nothing, Joe stepped in to the conversation thinking that his brother and his sister-in-law needed some help.

"Adam, tell them. Traci can do it all, and have a baby too."

Adam grimaced as he felt Traci tense up beside him. They had wanted to announce to the future grandparents first before telling anyone else. Well it was too late for that now. Max couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You dragged your pregnant wife out on a cattle drive! What kind of selfish bastard are you anyway?"

Turning away from Max, Traci burst into tears and then ran outside. Giving a glare to everyone, Adam quickly followed.

"Maxwell Maxim, I have had about enough. Every time you criticize Adam, you are criticizing your daughter. She loves him and he loves her. How they conduct their lives is none of your business as long as he keeps his vows to her and her to him."

"Naomi, then you think it was all right for him to take our daughter on a cattle drive?"

"I'm sure he argued long and hard against it, but she is her father's daughter, so if she went on that cattle drive, you are as responsible as anyone else. You're the one that taught her to fight for what she wanted. Well she did!"

"Mr. Maxim, Adam didn't know Traci was pregnant until the drive was over. He never would have let her win that argument if he had known. She didn't know either. Adam had to see the doctor about his leg, and he asked the doctor about Traci's crying and all, so the doctor checked her out and told them. That's the first they knew." Hoss thought they needed all the information especially because Max had drawn a wrong conclusion already.

Naomi had to add one more thought. "Max, we thought Traci would never have children. This should be a joyous occasion not a sad and angry time."

There was silence as Max thought and most of the others held their tongues hoping that Max was done. Even Laura was uncomfortable. She didn't like anyone criticizing Adam like that. Laura understood Naomi's point perfectly: if you criticized Adam, then you were criticizing the woman who chose him. About that time, Ben thought to try to defuse the situation a bit by offering sherry to everyone. Hop Sing had been waiting to bring out snacks and did so now that things were quieter. The discussion turned to more mundane matters of travel and business.

After more than an hour had passed since Traci and Adam had stormed out of the house, Ben, Hoss, and Joe were getting a little worried. Hoss volunteered to go find them and make sure everything was all right. Hoss looked everywhere he could think and then thought to look behind the stable and that's where he found them. Traci was cuddled into Adam's chest as he sat against the stable wall. He was caressing her back as his other hand slowly stroked through her hair. Adam noted the movement at the corner of the stable and smiled at Hoss. Adam gave Hoss a thumbs-up and Hoss left to go tell everyone that the two of them were doing just fine.

"Who was it?" Traci didn't even look up. She continued to rest against Adam's chest listening to the rhythm of his heart and how his chest rumbled when he said something to her. She had a hand inside his shirt and was playing with the hair on his chest.

"That was Hoss. He looked worried so I suppose they were wondering if we were upset or fighting."

"Well it's a good thing he didn't come out any sooner. He would have gotten quite an eyeful, and I don't think I could have handled any more today."

"You are quite the loving wench lately. I think I am going to like having you pregnant. We'll have to have more after this one." Traci pinched his nipple for that one. "Oww, I was just teasing a little. You wouldn't want me to do that to you every time you tease me." So Traci pushed back his shirt and kissed the offended nipple. That led to more kissing and loving, and it was another hour before they decided to head back to the house.

As Traci and Adam entered the house they heard laughing and talking. Everything seemed so normal. Naomi came up to Traci with a big smile and hugged her daughter. Then she hugged Adam and kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, and then announced loudly enough for all to hear that Adam was her 'dream come true' for her daughter. Traci asked Adam what her mother had whispered and he whispered it to Traci after his father came up and congratulated both of them.

"She said I really ought to shave next time before I kiss you that much." Traci's hands went to her cheeks and she could feel the warmth of her reddened cheeks. Now everyone except perhaps Peggy would know that there had been some major kissing going on and probably could guess everything else too. Adam leaned down to whisper in her ear one more time before dinner. "It really is all right. We're married. We're entitled to kiss each other as much as we want."

That Traci never left Adam's side and the whispering the two did when no one was congratulating them made an impression on Max who walked over to the couple making them nervous.

"I'm sorry. Everything I said was uncalled for. I just worry so much for my daughter that I forgot that isn't my job any more. I protected her and indulged her for years. Adam, you are going to be paying for my indulgences to my daughter for a very long time, I'm afraid." There were a few chuckles at that and finally everyone laughed. The tension was broken and dinner could proceed.

Chapter 5

After dinner everyone gathered in the great room to relax. Adam noticed Peggy looking at him furtively at times but she had yet to greet him. Assuming that Peggy was not happy that he was married, Adam thought to give her some time to adjust to the new situation. Adam sat on the settee with Traci next to him and Naomi on the other end. Max took the red chair and Ben the blue one. Will pulled two more chairs over to the seating and he and Laura sat there as well. Hoss had excused himself earlier to go to town, and Joe offered to show kittens and a new colt to Peggy. With a pointed look at Adam, Peggy agreed to go with Joe.

"Adam, why is that little girl upset with you?"

"Well, I did promise once to wait until she was old enough to marry. I guess she feels I didn't keep my promise." Adam chuckled at the memory for he had never thought that Peggy would have taken him seriously.

"You did promise to marry, but I guess that doesn't matter too much to you to break promises." Laura was being rather pointed in her comments and Adam had no idea why. Will leaned over to touch Laura on the arm and whisper to her, but she angrily pulled her arm free.

Traci felt Adam tense up next to her. Joe had told her most of this story but she was feeling that there were some things she didn't know and that only Adam would be able to explain. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Both Naomi and Max were confused by the way the conversation was going, and then were concerned by how tired their daughter looked. Adam leaned down to ask Traci softly if she wanted to go to bed, and Traci wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into his neck. Adam slipped his arm under her knees and put his other arm around her back lifting her easily and then walked to the stairs and up to the second floor. It made his leg hurt but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. As he got closer to their bedroom, he realized Traci was chuckling softly into his chest. Once he got her in the bedroom and closed the door, he dumped her on the bed.

"Hey, now what was that for? I got you away from that awful woman and into our bedroom. I would think you would be happy about that."

Not sure how he was feeling, Adam turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wanted to blast her, didn't you? You wanted to make some snide remarks and put her in her place. Why does she still get such a rise out of you? Do you still love her?"

The "No" was forceful and immediate. Then a more reasoned response was forthcoming. "I'm not sure how much I ever loved her. I loved Peggy and felt sorry for her, and I loved the idea of getting married and having my own family. Those things I'm sure of. But I never loved her like I love you. Loving you has taught me what really being in love is."

"Then why does she bother you so?"

Sitting pensively for a time, Adam finally realized something. "I never got to say how I felt about what Laura and Will did. I wanted to be chivalrous and let Will take her away and marry her. I just never thought it would bother me so much and for so long that they did all of it behind my back. That neither of them had enough concern for me to tell me what was happening. It all happened without me being able to do anything."

"And now you feel bad for being the gentleman in all that mess. Would it have made you feel better to call them names and tell them you never wanted to see them again?" Traci thought she might get a laugh or at least a smile out of him for that. Instead he remained very serious.

"But you don't know what people said to me after that. It's not easy being the cuckold."

"Is there anything I can do to help heal those wounds?"

"Ahh, yes indeed, you do that for me every minute of every day. But I suppose I could use some attention right now to the sorest spots." Adam laid back on the pillow and swung his long legs up on the bed.

As Traci began unbuttoning his shirt she addressed him in a very clinical voice. "As a doctor, you might find my methods of healing a bit unconventional."

"Would these methods involve removing all of our clothing? Because I very much appreciate those methods when you use them."

"Well, yes, in fact, that is exactly what I had in mind along with some therapeutic touching and kissing."

"Then doctor, I'm all yours. Do your job however you see fit."

Later as Laura and Will walked to their bedroom at the end of the hall, there was no mistaking what those rhythmic squeaks were all about. Laura couldn't tell whether she was more angry or sad at that moment. When she slipped into bed in the room next door to Adam's room, she turned her back on Will as tears slid down. All she wondered was how she had made such a complete mess of everything and now she knew there was no hope with Adam either. His love for his wife was evident in everything he did with her.

The next morning as Laura walked down the stairs, she saw Adam with Traci standing in front of the fireplace. He was holding her close and kissing her.

"Do you have to do that constantly to irritate me?"

Looking to the stairs, both Adam and Traci were shocked by Laura's comment. There seemed to be no limit to her bitterness over Adam being married.

"I hug my wife and kiss her because I love her. It has nothing to do with you. You have your own husband and a baby on the way. I would think that would be enough for you and perhaps you could think about being happy for us to have the same thing."

"But that's just it. I don't have a husband. Will said he would marry me but he hasn't. He goes out all the time to drink and to gamble. He comes home with his jacket smelling like some saloon girl. I gave him all the money from the sale of the ranch and he put it in that pathetic business of his and now that's gone bankrupt. I was hoping to find some help here from you, but you have no interest in me. It's all so hopeless. I'm going to be out on the street, alone, and having a baby. I thought that you at least would be concerned about Peggy, but you haven't even talked with her since we've been here."

Once Laura was finished spewing all of her unhappy news, Adam and Traci stood in shock. Ben had walked out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee in time to hear all of her statement. He was as shocked as his son and daughter-in-law. Will had seemed so in love with Laura and asked her to marry him so they had all assumed that the marriage had occurred. They had never been invited to a wedding celebration but considering how Will and Laura came to be together that was not surprising. Now to find that Will and Laura had never married was shocking in the extreme. Ben and Adam were both ready to have a talk with Will, and Will knew that as he had been nearing the top of the stairs when Laura made her declaration. As Will appeared at the top of the stairs, Laura turned and burst into tears before making her way outside. Traci looked at Adam, shrugged, and followed her outside.

Walking toward the stairs, Ben was angry. "Will, would you like to explain those things that Laura just said?"

Will walked down the stairs and over to the fireplace before turning to address Ben and Adam. "I don't love Laura. I think I loved the conquest of Laura. I loved being able to take her away from Adam. Sorry about that, cousin. But the more time I spent with her day in and day out, I realized I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with her."

"But, Will, she's going to have your baby? Apparently you liked her well enough for that." Adam couldn't believe how callous Will was.

"If it's my baby. Laura has been seeing another man who has 'consoled' her about her plight. She admitted that to me when I told her that I had been indiscreet a few times. So where does that leave us? She's right. My business has failed. I'm not suited to a job that keeps me in one place doing one thing. I couldn't take ranching and apparently couldn't take running a business either. So here we are: destitute, unmarried, a baby on the way, and disliking each other more and more each day."

Dropping his head, Adam massaged his forehead. He had no idea what to say to all of this.

Thinking furiously, Ben was trying to come up with solutions and failing as well. Both men were used to working out a plan when presented with a problem. This was such a mess neither could see a way to resolve any part of it.

"Well, cousin, has enough gone wrong to absolve me of all blame for ruining your chances with Laura? With what you have now, can you be a little generous and forgive me for what I did?"

Nodding, Adam's thoughts went to Traci as he wondered what his wife was saying to his former fiancée. They would all soon find out as Traci walked back in with Laura whose face and eyes were very red. Traci got right to the point.

"We're going to get Laura and Peggy a place to stay in town, and help her get a job. She will continue to use the Cartwright name. Will will stay here and the two of them will work out some solution to their problems as time goes on. Nothing that was said here this morning will be shared outside of this house and this family. As far as anyone else knows, this will be a separation of a married couple."

As Adam gave a small smile to his wife, Ben nodded impressed with how well Traci could handle a problem. More and more he realized how perfect she was for Adam, and how grateful he was that Adam had not married Laura.

Chapter 6

As the five of them stood in an awkward silence, Hoss came in the front door all smiles and with a jaunty walk. He saw how everyone looked and wondered if someone died.

"Everybody all right here?"

Adam answered. "Just some family problems. I'll fill you in after breakfast. Where have you been? Are you just getting back from town now?"

Having the good grace to blush a little, Hoss replied. "It got a little late with Jillian last night so I took a room at the International. Had breakfast there early and headed home."

"Well?"

"She said yes!" Adam slapped Hoss on the shoulder and then grabbed him in a hug before he realized what he was doing. He released his brother then but Hoss grabbed Adam in a bear hug lifting him off the floor. After he set him down he had to express his feelings. "Thanks older brother, for the good advice and for that hug. That hug said more than any words could."

Traci came over and kissed Hoss on the cheek.

"Hey, I don't think I ever got to kiss the bride. With holding Adam upright, there just wasn't time." Hoss grabbed Traci and kissed her.

Max and Naomi got to the top of the stairs and were amazed. Hoss was kissing Traci but Adam was standing next to them smiling. Ben looked proud as could be. Laura stood to one side and had obviously been crying. Will was on the other side of the room looking dejected. Max scratched his head and looked at his wife. "Do you have any idea what is going on around here?"

"None at all, but Traci has certainly married into an interesting family. Let's go down and find out what has happened."

Telling her mother that she would share details after breakfast, Traci did say that Hoss was now engaged so that explained a little at least of what had happened. Breakfast was entertaining as Joe and Peggy joined the group and everyone had to congratulate Hoss who sat beaming when he wasn't eating. Joe couldn't stop smiling and teasing his brother and Adam did the same.

"I thought you said you ate breakfast already?"

"Sure did, older brother. But that was two hours ago and I'm hungry again."

After breakfast, Adam and Traci were taking Max and Naomi on a tour of the Ponderosa including the spot they wanted to use for a home site. Will was enlisted to head to town to make arrangements for a place for Laura and Peggy to live. Hoss and Joe had chores to do and Ben was busy with the ledgers as he often was. Laura and Peggy sat on the couch wondering what to do.

"Mama, why doesn't Uncle Adam love us any more?"

"Well, he found someone else to love."

"Do you think Uncle Will is gonna find someone else to love too?"

"I don't know, dear, I don't know."

"Why do we have to live in town? Why can't we live here?"

"Adam and his wife live here, and soon Hoss will have a wife here too. Then Adam and his wife will have a baby too. There just isn't room for all of us here."

"I wish you would've married Uncle Adam like you said you would. Then we would be living here and all of us would be happy."

"No, dear, I don't think that's true. I don't think I would have made Adam happy."

"Well, I would be happy."

"If you love Adam, then you should want him to be happy. He's happy now I think so you should be happy for him."

"Well, I don't want him to be happy. This is all his fault." Peggy jumped up and ran from the house.

"Peggy, Peggy, come back here, Peggy."

From his desk, Ben had heard it all.

"Laura, maybe Peggy is hearing what you're not saying. You came back here to see if you could win Adam's heart again, didn't you?"

Laura said nothing which was confirmation enough for Ben.

"Laura, we will help you. But if you do anything to interfere in Adam's marriage or make trouble for him or his wife, you will find that I am a very angry and effective enemy to people who hurt my family."

"So, I'm not family?"

"Not at this point. You chose to live with Will without benefit of marriage. That was your decision and you'll have to live with it no matter how this all turns out. We will of course help with the child if we can. Laura, is the child Will's?"

"Will told you there was another man? Did he tell you about all the women he's been with?"

"Yes he admitted to all of that and told us what you have told him."

At that point, Laura didn't know what to say. She knew the baby was Will's. She had only told him that to hurt him. She had not cheated on him with another man as she had cheated on Adam with Will. This time the other man was a married minister and had truly been counseling her. But she did what she did when the problems were too much to face.

"I'm going to our room to pack. Peggy and I will head to town as soon as Will has arranged for a place for us to stay." With that, she walked quickly up the stairs leaving Ben just shaking his head and more than ever grateful that Adam had not married her. By late that afternoon, Ben had Hoss give them a ride into town. Hoss was willing to help and this also gave him another opportunity to see Jillian. Ben asked him to at least be home that night if he would though as there was more than enough drama in the family already.

By late afternoon, Adam and Traci returned with her parents who had enjoyed the day very much. Traci had explained what had happened and given some history to help them understand. The whole thing made Adam squirm especially when Max and Naomi questioned him about it. He wanted to tell Traci to stop several times but she seemed determined to tell his entire history to her parents. Traci couldn't seem to stop talking and Joe had obviously done a good job filling her in on his past. There were more and more questions he had to answer or appear rude. But apparently her parents had liked his answers or at least accepted them because they were all smiles and in a jovial mood. Adam did plan to have a little talk with his wife when they had some privacy for she had made him exceedingly uncomfortable.

Greeting the four when they rode in the yard, Ben had good news. They found that Laura was already gone, and it only made them happier. Then Hoss came riding in the yard with Jillian and the night was destined to be festive.

"Well, Pa, I figured if Laura and Peggy was both gone, there was a guest room that was sitting empty so I invited Jillian to spend a few days here getting to know the family."

Hoss asked Adam to help and each grabbed one of Jillian's bags and carried them in the house. Watching them talk, Ben raised an eyebrow. He was hoping that Hoss wasn't planning what he was afraid he was planning because it looked like he was plotting with Adam and that could mean almost anything. As it turned out, Hoss was making plans but not in the way Ben envisioned. After a wonderful dinner with another of Hop Sing's fabulous meals, Hoss and Jillian asked if they could have a few moments to announce something. Because everyone there knew they were getting married, they had to wonder and even worry a little as to what this announcement would be.

"Well, I know I just asked Jillian yesterday to get married up with me, but we don't want a long engagement. We was wondering if it would be all right with everyone ifn we was to get married next Saturday. I know it's just over a week away, but we already talked with the minister and he's all right with it if you are."

With hopeful expressions, Jillian and Hoss surveyed the family. Adam had that sly smirk that said he was happy for them, and Traci leaned into him smiling with the romance of it all. Joe was all grins and waiting for their father's word. Ben leaned back and sighed.

""Sudden marriages seem to be a pattern with my sons. You have my blessing, Hoss and Jillian. We will do our best to make sure you have a wonderful wedding. Will it be here?"

"Yes, Pa, Paul said he's good with that and will be here to give away the bride. And Joe, I was wondering if you would stand with me?"

Joe looked to Adam immediately and Adam grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Hoss had already asked Adam what he thought of his plan and gotten his endorsement. Both of them had thought it was just what Joe needed right now with all the attention his older brothers had been getting. Joe jumped up and grabbed Hoss in a bear hug just as Hoss stood.

"I'm guessing that means you will?"

Almost too overcome with emotion to speak, Joe nodded yes. Then Jillian asked Traci to stand with her and there were tears at the table. Traci was so happy she couldn't imagine anything going wrong, and then chastised herself for that thought. The last time she thought like that all sorts of bad things had happened. So instead, she started thinking of everything that could go wrong. Soon she was smiling again because most of those thoughts were about Joe, and she knew Adam would enjoy this story when she told him later.

Chapter 7

"I value my privacy!"

"Well you don't seem to value it that much when we go skinny dipping in a pond or make love out in the meadow!"

"That's different."

"How, because it's your choice to risk someone coming upon us? Because being naked and making love in the great outdoors excites you? But my sharing perfectly innocent things about you with my parents is wrong?"

Adam and Traci were having their first big fight about something personal. It was relatively subdued as there were so many people in the house, but they hissed questions and statements at each other as they sparred.

"I don't want everyone knowing all those private concerns."

"It's not everyone. It's my parents, and I have to tell you I always tell stuff to my mother and I'm sure she repeats it to my father, so there aren't that many secrets you have anymore with us."

"Traci, it's just that some of those memories are painful. I don't want to be confronted with them."

"My parents would never do that. My mother loves you like a son. My father is starting to come around too. He really likes you. They would never hurt you intentionally."

Sitting on the side of the bed, Adam stared straight ahead. "Just what have you been sharing with your mother?"

"Well, she said you really ought to do something about that squeaking in the bed. I know you kiss me every time you think I'm going to moan or yell out because you think that will let everyone know we are making love, but apparently the squeaks have been alerting everyone ever since we got back here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me. We're married and it's perfectly normal for us to make love. Besides, when Laura was here, I wanted her to hear. I think that's what set her off that morning. That ruined her plans."

"Plans, what plans?"

"Oh, love, she was here to win you back. I wanted her to know there was no way that was going to happen."

"You were jealous!"

"Well of course I was, you big oaf. I love you and no other woman is going to get a chance to try to steal you away."

"I would never go, you know. I love you too much."

"Even if I tell my parents all about you?"

"Even then, but please no more of that."

"Would you rather I talk to them when you're not around, because I will continue to confide in them? I have done that all my life."

"Is that why they wanted us separated when we were younger? Somehow, they had the idea that we were getting too serious."

"That was Marie. She came to talk to Mama. I think she thought you were going to get me pregnant and then you wouldn't be able to go to college."

"I wonder how she knew."

"Some people just notice little things and figure it out. You do that. However I do miss some obvious things that are going on around me, and I should have noticed how uncomfortable you were with our conversation."

"Let me think about this. Meanwhile, we could make some squeaks so that everyone knows our argument is over and we made up."

"You're insatiable!"

"I thought you liked that about me?"

"I do!"

And their first argument concluded as most of their arguments would: in bed and showing love to each other with every kiss and touch. Downstairs everyone relaxed when they realized the argument was over. They couldn't hear what it was about but the sounds were clear enough. Max was especially relieved. He worried so much about his daughter and wanted her to be happy. Naomi had assured him over and over that she was happy, but he still harbored some negative thoughts about Adam although each day he was coming to like the man more and more.

Hoss and Jillian had gone outside and the argument was over by the time they came back in. They had talked about it because they had heard as it began, and Hoss told her about Adam's assertion that he and Traci needed a house for some privacy. Hoss told Jillian he had expressed the same idea, and she agreed with it bringing a huge smile to his face. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Just the night before he had started to be a bit more aggressive in his physical approach to Jillian and had found she liked it. He was very much looking forward to being married to her.

The following Saturday dawned with thunderstorms pounding the house with heavy rain and rattling the windows. Hoss was so worried that his wedding day would be an awful thing but by ten in the morning, the storms were gone and the sun was shining. There was a freshness in the mountain air that could not be rivaled anywhere. Adam told him the storms had come and gone so now it was like starting over which he would be doing in just a few hours. Joe was more nervous than Hoss it seemed and sought out Adam several times to rehearse his wedding toast. Adam had installed a lock on his bedroom door because of the possibility of someone in his family stopping in to see him without remembering that he was married. Joe ran up against that lock twice and each time Traci had looked at Adam and said thank you. When they were all finally dressed, rehearsed, and ready to go, everyone lined up in the great room. It would be crowded but the yard was too muddy. Joe stood proudly at Hoss' side and Adam and Ben stood in the front row. Traci walked in first followed by Paul escorting Jillian.

When they were saying their vows, Hoss forgot to answer. He had been looking at Jillian's eyes and never heard the preacher finish the question. Joe nudged him in the arm and Hoss looked at him in irritation. Joe mouthed 'I do' and Hoss said 'Huh' which got a big laugh and brought the big man back to the present.

"I do!' was said with conviction then and Jillian and Traci both jumped. That meant there was more chuckles in the crowd. Luckily Jillian answered when it was her turn and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Hoss got to kiss the bride in front of everyone and it was the most chaste kiss anyone had ever seen at a wedding. Joe's toast as they ate dinner was tasteful and touching surprising many there and endearing him to a number of females for his sensitivity so he enjoyed female companionship all night long without even trying.

The most surprising event of the day though was a shocker to the family. Several men made approaches to Laura. When one man put his arm around her shoulders to walk with her, Will walked over and told him to keep his hands off his 'wife' which of course she wasn't. The man retorted that Will had walked out on them so she had a right to find someone else to take care of her and the baby. Well that incensed Will and there was a knock down drag out fight before Adam and Ben got the two combatants separated.

"Will, would you like to take Laura upstairs and talk?" Based on what he had seen, Ben was thinking that Will perhaps did love Laura even if he didn't know it. "Laura, perhaps you would like to tell Will what you told me?" The two walked inside and didn't come out again until dinner was served.

"What was that all about?" Adam was in the dark as to what Laura had told Ben.

"Laura has been keeping some secrets and she needs to talk honestly with Will."

"Well, that would be a first for her." Adam walked off to find Traci because he had lost her in the commotion caused by the fight. He found her on the porch. She had left without a jacket so he took his off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Traci was looking away from him and he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you somehow?"

"No. The situation upsets me. I just had to get out of there with what people were saying."

"What were they saying that upset you so?"

"That the baby she's carrying is yours."

Unable to respond because he was in so much shock, Adam said nothing. Traci looked at him then expecting the worst but when she saw his face, she knew.

"I'm sorry. I should have ignored the gossip."

"Sweetheart, the only baby I have fathered is the one growing right here in your tummy. Laura showed you today the reasons why she and I are not together. She has obviously used her pregnancy to garner sympathy, and then she flaunted her relationship with those men to make Will jealous. She's doing her damn best to lure him back, and I think it's working." Adam took his hand and placed it over Traci's lower abdomen. Leaning forward, Traci let her actions speak for themselves. She wanted her husband to kiss her and he did.

Soon after dinner, Hoss and Jillian wanted to leave for their honeymoon so that they could arrive before dark. Looking around for his older brother to say goodbye, Hoss couldn't find him and he and Jillian decided to go. Later they would say they should have known they would find Adam and Traci sitting together on the porch and kissing. The two couples said their goodbyes and Hoss drove off in the carriage. Joe had loaned him the use of his cottage and Hoss planned to spend the next week there. Will came downstairs with Laura and drove her and Peggy back to town. He had a valise in hand so no one expected him back. Most of the guests left soon after. In fall, dusk came early and the temperatures dropped at night. Everyone wanted to be in a warm place.

Chapter 8

After furniture was moved back into place, and dishes and food were put away, everyone headed upstairs to bed. Once they were behind the bedroom door, Adam and Traci began kissing again. There was something about weddings that made Traci amorous. It made both of them almost as amorous as when they had an argument. It seemed all that heat had to go somewhere. In fact when Adam was feeling a little tired one evening, Traci had offered to argue with him to get him in the mood but just the memory of the argument was enough.

"What do you suppose Hoss and Jillian are doing right now?"

"Well, I think Hoss is probably unbuttoning Jillian's dress like this." Adam began unbuttoning Traci's dress and when he finished he helped her slide it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He took her hand and helped her step from the fallen dress. "Then, next, there would have to be the removal of the petticoats." And Adam began pulling those down and helping Traci step out of them.

"Then of course there's…" but he had to stop as Traci was unbuttoning his shirt. Then she ran her hands over his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders letting it drop behind him. Next she leaned in and kissed his nipples before snuggling into his chest and inhaling the maleness of him. Her hands were busy too as she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his trousers letting them drop to the floor.

"Why do you wear such loose trousers? Without a belt, your pants would fall down."

"Any tighter and it would be uncomfortable in certain spots." And Traci used her hands to caress the spots she thought he meant. "Ah, exactly." Adam's voice was getting hoarse and he was breathing rapidly. Traci loved having this power. He pulled her chemise over her head and wrapped his arms around her before falling back on the bed with her on top of him. They continued their lovemaking in much the same way that Hoss and Jillian were enjoying their first night together except for the falling on the bed part. Hoss would never dare do something like that unless he knew the bed had been adequately reinforced. He used a more conventional approach and slid in next to his wife.

Later, Hoss asked Jillian if she was hungry. He had brought a big chunk of their wedding cake with them and his appetite needed some sugar. When she said yes, he brought a large plate but forgot the fork. Jillian said they didn't need one, and using her finger scooped up some cake with frosting and deposited it on her chest. Then she told Hoss to eat his cake and enjoy it too. He didn't recognize the historical reference but certainly enjoyed eating cake more than he ever had before. The next morning, when Hoss woke, he laid on his side adoring his wife as she slept next to him. When her eyes slowly opened, he kissed her and asked if she would like a little morning delight. She did.

On the Ponderosa, Adam awoke and did much the same. He watched Traci sleep. He noticed that her breasts had gotten a little fuller and her cheeks were a little rounder. He loved how the pregnancy was increasing those nice feminine curves she had. He slid his hand down to see if he could feel the bump she swore she already had. He couldn't tell.

"Believe me, it's there. I can tell every time I get dressed."

Nuzzling her neck, Adam asked her the same question that Hoss had asked Jillian and got the same response. Afterwards when they were lying snuggled in each other's arms, Traci suddenly turned and looked at Adam.

"There weren't any squeaks!"

Laughing, Adam told her that he and Hoss had used linseed oil and oiled every spot they thought could be the cause of the squeaks.

"We did his bed too."

"Did you put a lock on his door too?"

"No, but he asked me to take care of that this week."

Later, after church, Max announced that it was time for he and Naomi to head home. He said they would be leaving on Monday. That Sunday, there were less at the table for dinner, and on Monday, even fewer. On the following Sunday, Hoss and Jillian were there and that was the seating for the winter. Hoss and Jillian on one side. Adam sat on the end with Traci to his left. Joe at next to Traci and Ben sat at the head of the table.

The three brothers took care of the various tasks that had to be handled before winter set in. The cattle were moved from the high pastures down into the low pastures. The lumber and timber operations were shut down. The mill was closed and cleaned and the water wheel was disengaged. Lots of tool and tack repair would be taken care of in the winter and those items were stored away until the heaviest snows fell. Adam and Hoss would make a supply of horseshoes with the forge and other metal items they might need. Lots of wood had to be chopped and stored up for the winter. Extra supplies were bought for the cellar and the pantry. By December, they were ready for the winter. It would be the first Christmas in eighteen years that there would be women on the Ponderosa. Ben was a little melancholy as that brought back memories of Marie but also very happy that soon he would be a grandfather.

Just before Christmas, Will stopped out to tell the family his news. He had been working in town for the freight company and now there were going to be sending him out to get orders and arrange contracts. Laura would continue to work at the seamstress shop as long as she could and then would do piece work in their home. Will dropped the blockbuster last.

"We got married. For real this time and the minister was very discreet marrying us in our home with his wife as the witness. I have to be a father to my child, and I'm trying to work with Laura to be a family. Peggy is happy that I'm not leaving. Wish us luck."

Ben was the first to respond. "And the other stuff?"

"I haven't been in a saloon since I moved in with Laura in town. I can't say I never will but I'm trying. Laura is trying not to mention Adam in every conversation we have and that helps too."

There wasn't much Adam could say to that so he just nodded. Hoss and Joe offered congratulations and Will headed back to town. Traci and Jillian had stood silently. Neither of them could imagine being in Laura's position, and were so grateful they weren't.

The only other issue that came up that winter was when Ben asked Adam what he was working on and Adam said 'house plans' which of course caused Ben to ask for whom he was doing those. When Adam said it was for him and Tracy, Ben was only mildly surprised. But when Adam said the second set were for Hoss and Jillian, he got upset.

"I had thought that my sons would live here. This is a big house and needs children."

"Pa, it is a big house but it's already crowded with all of us here. When we have the baby, there's going to be crying at night waking people. Hoss and Jillian are expecting too so within a year, this house will seem too small. We're not going far. Hoss is building closer to town to help Jillian with her nursing work. I'll build closer to the lake. Neither one of us will be more than a twenty minute ride from here so you'll see your grandchildren a lot."

A number of conversations like that took place that winter until Ben accepted that it was not only inevitable but sensible that his sons build their own homes. In spring, ground was broken for both homes and a new chapter was started for the Cartwright's Ponderosa.


End file.
